1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver assistance method for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driver assistance methods and systems for vehicles analyze the vehicle surroundings or driving situation and actively or passively support the vehicle driver in driving the vehicle. Driver assistance methods and/or systems of this type are described, for example, in published international patent application document WO 2007/036395 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,264, published U.S. patent application document US 2005/0195071 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,351 B1.
In maneuvers involving turning a vehicle around an object, for example a wall, another vehicle or a post, in a narrow space, for example in a parking garage, the vehicle may graze the object. The vehicle usually grazes the object with the rear vehicle area, for example the rear fender. The reason for this is that the curve radius of the steered front wheels is larger than the curve radius of the rear wheels.
It would therefore be helpful if the side area of the vehicle could be monitored and a collision could be prevented by outputting a warning to the driver of the vehicle.
However, moving objects such as oncoming traffic, passing traffic or people are problematic. While these objects may be detected as relevant objects, they may no longer be located at the detected position by the time the turning maneuver is carried out, so that an imminent collision may be groundlessly assumed.